Brawler's with Wings
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Looking at the small red and white ball with Charizard inside if it Pit decided that he would come to the conclusion that Brawler's with wings do not enjoy the rain.


**A/N:** at the bottom of this chapter~ _but_!

**Disclaimer:** I no shape way form or fashion do I own anything related to the Nintiendo franchise, if I did...then I would be a rich mofo. c: That also goes for any other character whom happens to also be in this amazing game as well. c:

**Note: **This is me goofing off when I'm supposed to be working on my other fics~ '3'

* * *

_**Brawlers with Wings…**_

* * *

It started, slowly at first and then it became a persistent menace. Not only slowing Pit down, but also forcing the young angle to stop flying, and take up walking to accept his invitation at the Brawl Mansion with all of his other fellow Brawlers who'd become his friend over the duration of their time fighting together. Thinking that he would make it there before any of his fellow Brawlers, Pit was forced to land due to the sudden heavy rainstorm that he had not seen slowly making its way towards the Brawl Mansion.

Though Pit should be angry about the rain forcing him to walk the rest of the way Pit couldn't help but be mystified by the rain. After all, living so far above the Earth's surface Pit's never had the experience of enjoying the rain like he's seen so many other of the Brawler's and humans do. Using his now soaked wings to shield his head from any further rain, not wanting to be the only one sick at the mansion, Pit held out his hands.

The rain water slowly pooling in the small bowl created by his hands, opening and closing his hands watching the rain water falling to the ground, then holding his hands out again to catch more rain water, a small amused smile formed on Pit's face before it was replaced with the sound of a sneeze. Grumbling, Pit wiped the mucus away from his nose, now wishing that he'd left earlier to avoid being caught in the rain.

Pit decided, that while the rain is very helpful and is the reason that humans, animals, along with all of the many plants of Mother Nature, Pit came to the conclusion that it's just annoying to have to walk in the rain without an umbrella to shield himself from the rain. The rain making his clothes feel heavy and stick to his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Pit wished that the rain would stop soon, if not then he would be the only sick Brawler there.

Only to feel the rain stop hitting his wings, allowing his extra appendages to slowly return to their closed forms on his back Pit turned his head to the right at the sound of a familiar chuckle. His blue eyes landing on the familiar brown ones of the Brawler known as Pokémon Trainer, or just Red for short since that's his name. Pit could see that the young human boy was holding an umbrella in his hand so that it was being held over both of them.

"It's been a while….so how have you been Pit?" Red asked, his brown eyes watching the movement of this Pokémon Squirtle and Ivysaur whom were enjoying the rain. Smiling, Pit replied. "I've been doing good, still training to fully master the powers of my bow. I'm slowly getting there…how have you been Red?"

Red shrugged his shoulders, sending Pit a sideward glance, Pit taking note that Red seemed a little bit more withdrawn than before. "Eh, I've been doing fairly well myself. I'm not the Champion of the Kanto region…having come here the first time I returned after the final battle and learned that when I was summoned here I was in the middle of earning my final badge." Pit merely nodded his head, still not able to fully wrap his mind around the complex world in which Red lives in. People use mythical creatures to do battle, to judge whom the strongest one is and once their strength has been proven to one of a higher rank than them (Red called them 'Gym Leaders') then they could continue on to the next one until they reached the goal of Pokémon Trainer.

A battle with someone called the 'Elite Four', "So…is the name Pokémon Master the title of the strongest Pokémon Trainer in your world?" shrugging his shoulder, a small smile formed on Red's face as he replied. "More or less yes, but most people just call me Champion Red." Pit couldn't help but laugh with Red, even though he does not fully understand what the boy found funny about his question. Maybe it was his wording…maybe not.

That's when Pit looked back at Red's Squirtle and Ivysaur. Blinking a few times when he finally realized that Red's final Pokémon, Charizard was missing, looking at Red once again Pit asked. "Red, where's Charizard?" looking at Pit, a bit confused Red pulled off the last Pokeball on his belt loop, showing Pit the small red and white ball with the form of Charizard just sitting in there not looking too happy.

"Why isn't Charizard out enjoying the rain like Squirtle and Ivysaur?" Pit asked while Red tried to hold back a small smile. "Because he doesn't like the rain. He's been that way ever since he was a little Charmander." Placing Charizard's Pokeball back on his belt loop, Pit walked along side Red in silence for a while, the Brawl Mansion coming into view he smiled saying.

"Haha, I guess us Brawlers with wings do not like the rain." With that Pit fell into a happy silence, having spoken his mind while Red stood there hiding a small smile on his face as he reminded himself that he would have to explain to Pit about the advantages and disadvantages of his Pokémon, and specifically why Charizard's not too big of a fan of the rain.

* * *

**_...Thank You..._**

For reading 'Brawler's with Wings'! This cute little idea appeared in my mind when a huge thunder storm passed through where I lived while I was playing my Wii. c:

I do hope that you liked this. I felt like giving some love to the Smash Bros. Brawl fanfiction~ .3.  
I do hope that I kept everyone in character, so if Pit and Pokemon Trainer are a bit OOC please tell me I tried hard to keep them in character.

Let me know if you liked it with a review. c:


End file.
